


Ice Age Meets Fred!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: FRED (Web Series), Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: The Ice Age characters go to the future and meet Fred!
Kudos: 3





	Ice Age Meets Fred!

"We live in the Ice Age times," Scrat said.

"Wait, you can talk Scrat?" Manny said.

"Yes the audience can hear me now," Scrat said.

"What?" Manny said.

"Sorry I just break the fourth wall is all," Scrat said.

"Okay, anyway what were we doing?" Manny asked Sid.

"We were going to go to the future by freezing ourselves in the ice!" Sid said. "It is a genius plan so we don't have to worry about apocalips."

"Okay," Manny said, and then he and Sid and Diego and all the friends froze themselves in the ice.

A thousand years later, Fred Figglehorn tapped on the ice and it broke and they all fell out.

"Wow, new friends!" Fred said.

"Fred is that you?" Scrat said because he was still breaking fourth wall but also he was actually talking to his acorn named Fred not the real Fred.

"Yes, it is me," Fred said because he didn't know Scrat was talking to an acorn.

"Wow, a new friend!" Manny said.

"A new FRED," Sid said.

"Okay," Manny said. "But anyway, where are we? Is the apocalips passed now?"

"What apocalips?" Fred said. "I am just a normal kid from the future of your time."

"Oh, I guess it didn't happen after all and we messed up," Sid said.

"I told you!" Diego said.

"What, no, this is the first time you talked the whole story," Scrat said.

"I still told you," Diego said, but he crossed his arms and he turend away.

"Okay, I will leave this dispute now," Fred said, and he left.

"What do we do now?" Manny said. "Now we are in the future."

"I think we can live here like the humans," Ellie said.

So the Ice Age characters became the neighbors of Fred from then on and the apocalipse didn't happen because they were safe.

The End


End file.
